


Hatchling

by FlyFlynnFly



Category: One Piece
Genre: 20 baby alligators - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Not Underage, Oral Sex, Other, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyFlynnFly/pseuds/FlyFlynnFly
Summary: How to seduce your taciturn zoology professor, and traumatise about 20 baby alligators, a comprehensive guide.





	Hatchling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crapitskizaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/gifts).

> This is written for the fantastic CrapitsKizaru on tumblr, as thanks for their awesome matchup prompt they wrote for me!  
Not beta read, so yeah... what you see is what i'm capable of giving after a bottle of Cab sav.

The cacophony of students’ voices behind him, mixed with the squeaking of his whiteboard pen, and the bright early light invading from windows of his classroom was beginning to give him a migraine. Last night’s hangover added to his discomfort, but for that he had only his own weakness to blame.

His own, beautiful weakness. Said weakness was sitting in their seat, looking radiant and upbeat, idly playing with the plastic trays full of alligator babies. The recent hatchlings had been an unexpected boon for Drake’s Reptilian Zoology class that he taught at the local university. The tiny toothed babies peeped like laser beams, eager to climb all over each other in search for chin scritches from those brave enough to offer them. 

And certainly they were eager for [Reader] to give them a bit of love. They had no issues allowing the sweet little monsters to climb up their hand and partially up their arm, keeping still, with a sweet smile on their face. The image brought a warmth to Drake’s heart, a warmth the blossomed more when the sun was caught up in their hair, framing a gentle, familiar face and illuminating their features. Their soft mouth curved upwards, a mouth Drake knew intimately, head tilted to the side in contemplation of the baby alligators, hair curling around a long neck that he so loved to bury his face in… just as he had done the night before.

Lost in his silent adoration of his student, he hadn’t realised he had been staring for so long until the object of his contemplation looked up at him, warm eyes crinkled in amusement. They looked at him through their eyelashes, removed their hand from the plastic tub (much to the dismay of 4 little alligator babes who cheeped in protest), and sent him a small wave, hidden from their peers. 

A stab of heat lanced through his body, from groin to chest when a pink tongue came out and gave those lips a slow swipe, followed by a sensual smirk. Drake felt his face flush incredibly warm and turned about face to hide the proof of it from his students. Their relationship was taboo, forbidden, not for age ([Reader] was of age, thank god) but because of his position as teacher and [Reader]’s as his student. If they were found out…

“A-Alright class, that’s enough for today. Remember your papers are due next week on the proper care for amphibians in captivity. And again, extra points for mentions of proper conservation methods.” Drake tried to get himself together as he pushed himself through the familiar paces of ending the class, unwilling to turn around and reveal the unfortunate side effect of having been so turned on by [Reader]. He did not want any rumours of his apparent perversion circulating around the university.

Students filled out of the class, leaving a mess of papers, chewed pencils, and a few alligator filled tubs. Drake huffed out a sigh of relief that he would be able to escape with his dignity intact, when a familiar voice raised up behind him.

“Professor Diez, I’ll help you put them all back in their tank. It’ll be faster for them, they’ll need their UV light time, I think.”

Cheeks aflame, Drake nodded in agreement, still not daring to turn around till the rest of the students had blessedly decided to just go away.  
He walked in the opposite direction of [Reader], not daring to look at them, and especially not show them how affected he was from the bloody sun lighting up their damn pretty face! What was he, a randy teenager?? He was a 33 year old man, for Christ sake!

Once the babes were popped away in their home, all scurrying to playfully fight for the favourite warm spot on the warm rock under the warm light (such a simple life, Drake thought), Drake busied himself with packing away his papers at his desk, still not looking at [Reader]. The quiet behind him made him wander if they had left without saying goodbye, the thought making him rather upset.

That is, until a set of arms wrapped around him from behind, settling with warmth around his waist, hands bunching in the fabric of his shirt, a warm body he was intimately acquainted with plastering itself to his back, a pair of heated lips pressing themselves to his neck, the act sending a shiver through him, and pulling a soft moan from his throat. He couldn’t help it, he melted back into the embrace, momentarily forgetting where they were.

The moment lasted exactly that, a moment, until the realisation of their location came barrelling back into his mind, fear lancing though him as he tried to pull away from [Reader].

“We can’t be like this here, [Reader]! People are going to see!” Drake yelped, but [Reader] has always been very strong, and held him in place with little effort.

“Don’t worry” [Reader] said with a soft laugh. “I locked the door, and there’s not another class here for the rest of the day. Nobody is coming to see. Besides, I’ve been wanting to do this since you looked so delightfully cute during class.”

“Still… it’s not proper…” He mildly protested, his excuses sounding weak to his own ears.

“No sir, not proper is what you did to me last night.” [Reader] giggled into his neck, pressing another kiss behind his ear to mark the point.

Aaaaaannndddd… that did it. Drake took hold of his love’s wrists, breaking the hold and allowing him to twist around. He fiercely took [Reader]’s face in his hands, and kissed them to shut up that gorgeous, dangerous mouth of theirs. [Reader]’s arms came up to wrap around his back, pulling him deeper into them, mouth parting to give Drake access. Drake took little time to dive right in, escalating the kiss, and allowing himself the privilege of running his hands down [Reader]’s back, cupping a pert bottom that, frankly, he cherished more than most things in his life.

Squeezing that tight behind teased a gentle groan out of [Reader], who slipped a long leg between Drake’s, applying pressure to the his arousal. Drake reached back behind him to hold on to the edge of his desk.

“Oh fuck!” Drake exclaimed, clapping a hand to his mouth a little too late, barely muffling his cry. “Oh fucking fuck…” he groaned, tipping his head back as he felt a pair of hands drag down from around his neck, to down his chest, applying pressure to his chest through his shirt, then skirting down past his waist and settling on the buckle of his belt. It didn’t take long for [Reader] to have his belt undone, his slacks open, and for a practiced hand to venture past the elastic of his boxer briefs.

When that hand resolutely settled on his cock, Drake felt his knees give a little, and set himself back on his desk, more than content to allow [Reader] to do whatever they wished. At this point there was little in the world beyond that hand, that was attached to that body, that belonged to that person, that made his heart pounce like a wildcat, and set his body on fire.

[Reader] plastered themselves close to Drake, bringing their forehead to his, and gave him one of their patented “I am amazing at this, sit back and enjoy” smile. [Reader] pulled their hand up and down his length, picking up a measure of precome to lubricate the motion, alternating in pressure and speed, leaving Drake at the mercy of their whims. He felt the muscles in his legs twitch with the cadence of [Reader]’s hand, the powerful muscles there jumping at the chance to come into action and overpower [Reader], turn them over the desk and having his way with them. But he held back, mesmerised by the pleasure [Reader] has always managed to lovingly coax out of him, no matter him mood or the situation. 

[Reader] kept their hold on his length that perfect mixture of delicate and firm, the warmth of their hand and the pressure steady, even as the tempo wavered to keep him guessing. The tip of [Reader]’s thumb flicked out, dragging across the slit of Drake’s cock, picking up more precome that seemed to weep out of him like the pleasure did. It slickened the motion, adding an added share of lewdness to the sounds that came out of Drake without restraint.  
[Reader]’s face had slackened with lust as they followed Drake’s body, salaciously draped as it was over his desk, face red and body bucking. [Reader] licked their lips again at the sight in front of them, proud and incredibly turned on at the sight of the serious and somewhat taciturn professor lost in lust right in front of them, and only for them.

Drake had his eyes closed, a hand gripped tight on the wood of his desk, the other wrapped in the fabric of [Reader]’s clothes, which meant he hadn’t had the chance to see the movement on [Reader] going down on their knees in front of him, only felt a pull forward as said hand attached to his love pulled him down and over [Reader]. He opened his eyes in slight confusion, which was replaced by an absolute inferno in his belly when he saw and felt [Reader] wrap those beautiful lips around his cock.

He was suddenly wrapped in intense warmth, the feel of [Reader]’s hot and wet mouth enhanced by the pressure of a tongue dragging down his length. [Reader] started with a steady pace, hands now digging into the meat of Drake’s thighs, desperate for something to hold onto as they upped their pace and pressure, fighting back their gag reflex as they took in the frankly impressive length of their boyfriend.

Drake doubled over his partner, digging his hands into their hair and holding on tight, desperately trying to not plow his way into their mouth. One had to still be a gentleman, even when one’s student lover had one’s cock in their mouth in the middle of class. He felt his peak approaching, unable to stop the tell-tale twitch in his thigh that meant he was damn well close to coming.

[Reader] knew the sign, and kept going, doubling down on their efforts to make the usually reserved man come as hard as he could.

“[Reader], se-seriously… I’m going to come… fuck I’m going to come…” Drake moaned out, hands gripping hard in soft hair.

The two hands that held to his thighs squeezed in answer, and Drake took that as his permission, and just let go. His body seized, a faint ringing sound in his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut and his body went rigid, bliss taking over and unwrapping the coils of pleasure in his gut as he came, long and hard.  
It took him half a minute to come back to the moment, and loosened his grip from his lover’s hair, smoothing the mess he had created away to reveal a happy, brightly smiling face still kneeling between his thighs.

“Enjoyed yourself Sir? Consider that payback for last night.” A wicked grin took over that lovely face, and Drake couldn’t take it anymore. He kissed [Reader], absolutely not caring about his own taste in [Reader]’s mouth. Those clever hands helped tuck him away, zipping him up back to society’s propriety standards, and then wrapped themselves around his waist again, leaning into the kiss with abandon.

“I have to say, you’ve outdone yourself [Reader]…” Drake murmured with a small amount of embarrassment.

“I do try Sir.” They returned with a bright smile. “ Though I do think we may have traumatised the hatchlings.”

Drake turned his head to the reptile tank and was greeted by the sight of twenty or so baby alligators staring wide eyed at the couple, chirping what sounded like frantic concern at the situation. He let out a wide groan, and buried his head in [Reader]’s neck.


End file.
